One Night Only
by Wellsy71
Summary: One chance to release tension and for one night only. Nina decides to give Jin a departing gift before its too late. Set the night before Jin sacrificed himself to Azazel in SC. Jin/Nina one-shot. Warning: Adult situation, you've been warned.


A/N: Another attempt at a one-shot. This is more suited to older readers, people who like reading about this pairing or enjoy a LEMON fic, so if you don't fit into these categories then please don't read as I want people to enjoy this. This is set the night before Jin "sacrifices" himself to Azazel and Nina decides to give him a final departing gift. Enjoy :)

Warning: LEMON, so if you don't like then don't read, it's as simple as that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or anything related to it, they are the property of Namco.

* * *

><p><strong>One Night Only<strong>

Night came quickly that day, too quickly in the opinion of the assassin that sat out on the balcony of the villa on the outskirts of the town. The sunset a while ago and still Nina Williams sat out there with the glass of scotch that she had in her hand. The temperature had dropped and it wasn't long until Nina regretted being out there in nothing but a black cocktail dress, which she wore when her and Jin went out for dinner about an hour ago. But the reason why she was out in the cold was because of the man on the other side of the glass double doors.

'How long does it take to meditate?' she thought impatiently and took another sip out of her glass. 'It's fucking freezing out there.'

In truth, she didn't have to be outside, but chose to as she was afraid of disturbing him as he prepared himself for what was to occur the next day. Nina didn't really think of that day until the two of them landed in Egypt earlier, and then it wasn't until the setting of the sun that the full realisation had hit her. Soon, Jin Kazama was going to die and she would be trusted to run the Mishima Zaibatsu, well that's if the likes of Heihachi Mishima learns of Jin's demise before Nina returns to Japan and takes over.

"Drink up," the blonde woman muttered to herself. "Drink up and you'll feel less pain."

This was one thing that Nina never thought that would happen, the possibly to feel pained by death outside of her father's. Usually she would be the one taking the lives of others and not to feel a thing, but the assassin over the past year had really become emotionally attached to both Jin and the Mishima Zaibatsu. At first, it was all about the large pay check but as Jin started to open up and informed her of everything, Nina too began to open up herself to this young man, whom she was once sent to assassinate under the influence of Ogre. Now, she didn't know what to think. Was there something lurking in the shadows, or was it just one of those spur of the moment things?

Regardless of what it was, Nina knew that thought wasn't going to leave her mind anytime soon, not even when…

'Stop thinking about it!' she screamed in her mind.

"Nina, what are you doing out here?"

Slowly turning her head, she saw him, leaned up against the doorframe in nothing but those black pants with the red flame on the leg. Jin gazed curiously at her with his brown eyes and noticed that she was shivering, the ice in her glass hitting the sides loudly. Blue eyes widened and then quickly looked away, avoiding the awkwardness that she felt at that point.

"I…I didn't want to disturb you," Nina replied quickly and lifted her knees to her chest. "Besides, I wanted to be on the look out for anyone that might try and assassinate you."

The raven-haired man chuckled and went over to sit in the chair next to her, never removing his eyes so he could continue admiring the woman that he called his bodyguard. Jin had always thought of Nina as an absolutely stunning woman, but he never thought he would end up being attracted to her. He never wanted a relationship with anyone because of what he had planned to do as it would only leave that person in grief.

However, over the time that he and the blonde had spent together, Jin began to feel something that he had never felt before in young life. It was agonising to not be able to tell Nina what was on his mind and he wondered what was troubling her.

"It doesn't matter, everything is under control and besides…" Jin reached out to her arm and felt the cool skin under his hand. "You're freezing and something is obviously troubling you."

Nina shook her head and held her legs tighter to her chest.

"There's nothing that's troubling me, I just wanted to see the sunset."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that."

The blonde looked at her boss and gave him a weak smile.

"Trust me, there's nothing for you to concern yourself over," she said reassuringly. "I just can't believe I'm going to be the head of an international company after tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Jin removed his hand and sat back and looked out to the pitch black darkness. He knew that she was disturbed by something, a thought perhaps that was screaming in the back of her mind and wanting to be released into the open. In the time that Nina had served as his bodyguard, Jin learned any signs that she would give if she was concerned or was hiding something. That point of time out on that balcony was no different…Her eyes looked distant, her voice didn't hold that strong dangerous tone that it usually carried and most of all, she wouldn't allow her nervousness to show.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he finally asked the question that shook the assassin to the core.

She winced a little, and not just from the cold as Jin indeed suddenly knew about what was on her mind. Nina didn't have to say anything as her silence gave Jin his answer, a silent victory. Lately he had felt a tension build between himself and his bodyguard, an attraction that they had kept to themselves as they had a professional relationship to the point of them trusting each other to maintain. But now the dawn of his demise was now close, Jin felt guilty to allow the tension to remain and it would remain even after he was gone.

"It's ok to feel scared, Nina," He continued, not giving her the opportunity to say anything. "I know that I'm asking a lot from you, but there's no one else that I can really trust and I…"

Nina looked at him then, watching as the young man suddenly lost his composure and this made her smirk as Jin started to blush a little. She had never seen him lose composure before, compared to most of the men that served in the Tekken Force whenever she walked past them during routine inspections, in which they failed as the assassin usually dressed in either her body-suits or any form of clothing that would enhance her figure. It seemed to her that she had a certain influence over men, all but one up until now.

But who could blame Jin out on that balcony as he lost his words, his bodyguard was still in that damned cocktail dress which showed off her curves quite nicely and it was absolutely freezing out there.

"Hmm…what were you going to say, Kazama?" Nina asked, accidently letting out a seductive edge to her voice without realising.

"I…uh…" He swallowed. "I was wondering whether or not that you're ready for this, I mean I did ask you quite quickly…"

"Don't worry about a thing, I'm just a little bit nervous," she replied, bringing a sigh of relief. "Which is expected of anyone in this position…Why have you gone red in the face for?"

At first, Jin thought that Nina was the one hot under the collar, but soon realised that it was he who was getting quite flushed. He had to remember that Nina was a trained assassin who was able to keep herself in check and to place the pressure on other people, and now that was happening and there was no way out. He managed to hold his urges for this woman in for so long to stop her getting hurt in the end, he began to feel himself break.

"You really do influence the people around you," he replied smirking, managing to find some composure. "But I don't want to hurt you…"

Nina shook her head and brought her legs down, reaching out to his arm and squeezed lightly.

"But you're already hurting me by holding back," she told him lightly, giving off a weak smile. "Don't hold back and everything will be fine, you'll see."

Brown eyes widened upon hearing those words, well actually Jin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nina was willing for the two of them to let go and find release, even if it was one night only. Not that she was like Anna, the blonde woman was far from it after Nina described to Jin about her sister's 'activities'. Indeed Nina had slept with a couple of men in the past, who were assassination targets, but it meant nothing to her as it was the only way to get close enough to them. But that night, under the Egyptian moonlight, Nina wanted to give him one last departing gift before it was too late…and he never thought that she would offer.

"Are…are you sure?" he asked her carefully. "I don't want you to have any regrets afterwards."

Nina nodded, getting up onto her feet along with Jin. She reached around for his other hand and placed them onto her slender waist.

"I just want you to experience one thing that you're going to miss out on," she replied, slowly wrapping an arm around his neck. "And that is one thing that I'm not going to regret."

Before he had anytime to register it, she brought his lips down to hers, moving slowly to give the young man enough time to know what was happening. After a while, Jin got the hint and started to respond back and went deeper, making the blonde woman moan into his mouth, her lips felt like butter melting against his as the cord of tension between them was starting to strain. Pulling away from him, Nina decided that they better get out of the cold air by grabbing his hand and led him into the room that they shared.

Quickly, Nina brought him over to the bed on the far side of the large room and gently pushed him back, so that Jin was lying flat on his back and the assassin crawled on top. It was highly evident that he hadn't been with a woman like this before and soon he felt 'something' strain inside his pants as Nina hovered above him, her normally blue eyes darkened with lust as she claimed his lips again. This time around, Jin felt more confident and grabbed the back of her head, pressing his lips harder against hers almost to the point of bruising them. Inside her mind, Nina was glad that Jin was starting to show some control, and she had to admit for his first time so far he was actually quite good.

Slowly, he brought his hand down to the zipper at the back of the cocktail dress and brought it down before unclipping the bit of material that went around her neck to keep the dress up. Sensing the coldness that her bare back was now exposed to, Nina shivered but soon was replaced by the warmth of the bed as Jin rolled them over so that he was resting his body between her legs. He grabbed the sides of the garment and with Nina's help was able to pull it off to only leave her in black underwear and high heels, making his jaw drop at the sight of his half-naked bodyguard.

As he climbed back on top, Nina kicked off her heels and wrapped her well-toned, muscular legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, making him groan as she added more pressure to his groin. The tension was getting close to breaking and neither one could tell when that cord was going to snap, but they thought it was going to happen soon.

"Jin, please…" Nina whispered as she cupped his cheek. "Don't hold back…"

Dipping his head into the crook of her neck, Jin started biting and nibbling at the bare flesh while his hands roamed all over her body, feeling Nina's fingernails dig into his muscular shoulders as she moaned in pleasure. She felt good under his hands, the smoothness of her skin sent a shiver up his spine, causing his breath to shake against her neck as he bit at the flesh.

The cool air came in from the open doors, but this didn't deter the heat been conducted between the two individuals as their passion grew closer and closer to boiling point. As she moaned lustfully, Nina released her grip that her legs made around his waist and pushed down his flame pants with her feet, in which he slid out of and allowed the material to fall to the ground. Bringing her hands around to the front and placed her palms firmly onto his chest, the assassin pushed Jin off her and regained the top position, staring down at him like an animal watching its prey. The moonlight that had managed to seep through the doors showed off every ridge of muscle from many years of martial arts training to hone the perfect body of a fighter, and then she looked down at his left arm to the dark mark that had his curse had left him with.

Nina reached her hand down and touched the area, tracing her finger along the mark. While she was doing this, Jin watched her and saw the light lighten her medium length blonde hair, which had manage to escape from the binds of her ponytail and framed her beautiful face perfectly. Her skin appeared soft and smoother than usual, in his eyes she looked like an angel, yet her life was full of darkness just like his.

An angel of darkness, Jin concluded. Beautiful but deadly, which was ironic.

Not wasting anymore time, Nina positioned herself over his hardness and pushed down, making the young man groan as he felt himself go deeper inside as she pushed down. He gripped her hips as the woman started to move in a rocking motion and soon he began to thrust from underneath in time with her. She moaned lustfully above him, the tension between them was getting closer to breaking as Nina moved faster, and Jin soon felt himself losing control. It was something that he was afraid of, that if he ever got close to someone that he would hurt them if his Devil side took control.

Growling lightly, Jin rolled over and flipped Nina onto her back, never pulling out of her and he kept moving, thrusting with an increased pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer and sent him deeper, making her moan even louder. Nina had to admit for Jin's first time, he was so far the best she's ever had and she couldn't understand why. But she didn't want to think about it too much, she just wanted to enjoy the only chance that she had to be in this position with Jin, who was now grunting with every thrust as he felt himself getting closer to climax. Nina was too finding herself on the brink of releasing as well, her nails dug deep into his shoulder blades, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she moved in time with him while staring deep into his eyes.

Her lower muscles tensed as she released, feeling the cord of tension snap as she cried out his name in pleasure. This was the final trigger for him as he climaxed and Nina felt him shudder, his eyes closed and he said her name through gritted teeth. Their passion overflowed like a flooding dam and Jin relaxed on top of her, placing his head gently into the crook of her shoulder as she massaged his back and shoulders. The both of them were like that for a while as they came down from peaking, their bodies covered in sweat and the sheets underneath were messed up.

A few minutes of silence passed and Jin finally got off her, pulling the sheets out from underneath and threw them over the top. He laid back down onto his right side and looked deep into those crystal blue pools that stared back at him before reaching forward to claim her soft lips. It was brief before he pulled back and saw that Nina was smiling.

"Thank you, I really needed that," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess," He replied. "Are you sure that you're not going to regret it?"

Nina shook her head and sighed lightly.

"No, I think it was meant to happen."

Nina turned her bare back to him, feeling him move closer behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. This was how they were when they fell asleep.

The next morning soon came around quite quickly, and Nina was the first one to stir from her sleep, finding that a strong arm was wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Jin was still fast asleep and the morning sun peeped through to give his skin a golden tinge. Deciding to get up, Nina grabbed the sheet and got up, wrapping the material around her body and headed out to the balcony where it all started.

The hot Egyptian wind burned into her soft, porcelain skin as she gazed at the sunrise with those glorious blue pools that she had for eyes. Usually dawn, in Nina's opinion, would be the onset of new life and new beginnings, but ironically enough it was the day that a life was about to be taken and resulting in a new beginning for the world, one in which there would be no evil presence. Her head told her that this day would come, although her heart had hoped that it wouldn't as she began to emotionally attach herself to the young man, wrapped up and asleep, on the bed. Soon, Nina thought, that he would be able to sleep forever.

But before he was to leave this world, Nina had allowed them to experience the one thing together that they weren't able to in their lives. That was to love people other than the one's that were once close to. Yes, people could say that it's tragic in a way, but she just wanted him to feel something else other than his mother's love and his father's hatred. If she couldn't give that to him, then Jin Kazama would depart without knowing the love of another human in his young life.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this, it wasn't anything too graphic and chances are you might see something like this in my current fic later on. Anyway, keep reading my stories and please leave a review as they help me a lot. Thanks guys :)


End file.
